I'm Not a Stalker!
by A Lettuce
Summary: Mei always had a secret crush on Kiku, despite never really talking to him. But life, being cruel, separates them by allowing him into a prestigious all-boys school. So after gathering up her courage, Mei cross-dresses and breaks into the school, wanting to see him just one last time. But then, she crashes into someone else named Xiao. It all goes downhills from there... Human AU.
1. Infiltration

**Hello!This is my first Hetalia fic, so thanks for clicking. I absolutely adore Hongtai and Asian Pangle( HK x Tawian x Japan(I'm pretty sure it's that)) so I wrote this fic. I cannot tell you HOW confused I was with what human name I should use for Hong Kong, since there were like 5 of them. D: **

**Warnings: AU. Summery may be changed later on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetaliaz lulz. **

* * *

_Good thing my parents are at work, _Mei thought, as she entered her house and made a beeline to her room. They would stopped her at all cost if they found out what she was about to do.

The fifteen year old pulled open her closet, grabbed the wig and gray boy's school uniform. Tying her long brown hair into loose bun, Mei pulled the wig over her hair. Then she slipped of her uniform and put on the boy's one she bought from the store. It wasn't the exact same one that Kiku wore at his school, but it was better than wearing a girl's uniform over there. It somewhat similar in a way, except the one that Kiku's school was a bit darker than the one she got.

She stared at the mirror, tucking in strands of her bangs into the wig. She smiled at her reflection. There. Now she looked a boy. She knew that being flat-chested was a blessing!

She glanced at the clock. Only twenty more minutes until Kiku got out of school.

Her heart thudded in her chest as the thought of breaking in to an all-boys school. She took a deep breath. She would not back out of this _again_. She would meet Kiku again and she would try to confess, something she wasn't able to do in middle school. They would hit it off and start dating and maybe even get married!

"Having Kiku as my boyfriend and getting married…" Blushing, the Taiwanese giggled like a little girl at her thoughts. Sudden determination swelled up inside her. Without a second thought, she left her house and headed over to where her crush was at.

Mei gaped dumbly as she stared through the tall gates at the elegant surroundings. She'd seen it many times since it was near her house, but it always took her breath away at how extravagant it looked. The building was HUGE, stretching across the whole land. A fountain was in front of it, with cupid spewing shimmering water from its mouth. They had pretty roses of all colors planted in neat rows, protected by small fences. Nearest to her, was a small building, probably belonging to security.

Whatever stupid determination that brought her there was gone, replaced by a nerve-wrecking fear and worry. A million bad scenarios of what could happen if she got caught played inside her mind. This could potentially ruin her _whole _life if she got caught.

_Stop it Mei, _she told herself. _Think positive. You can do this!_ Subconsciously, she put her hand on the cool metal of the gates, scanning around for any ways she could break in. The openings in it were much too narrow for her to squeeze in, and she doubted that she could climb over it.

"Hey, student!" a gruff voice called. A pudgy looking man stuck his head out the door of the security building, glaring at her. "What are you doing out of class?!"

_Out of class? _Mei repeated to herself. That could mean only one thing…

He actually thought she was a student there!

_Success!_ She cleared her throat, summoning the deep voice from inside her. "I'm sorry!" she croaked out and winced. That was an absolutely _horrible_ attempt.

The man frowned and disappeared back inside the building. For a second, Mei thought that she had given her identity away, but instead, the gate doors swung open, inviting her in. Stifling back a gleeful laugh, she stepped inside, taking a deep breath.

She was on property now!

"Hey, over here!" the man barked, waggling a finger at her. Feeling nervous again, she walked over to him. She prayed that he wouldn't notice that the uniform she was wearing was different from the one the school usually wore. He stared down at her, and Mei had a sinking feeling that he knew that something was off.

"You're in A LOT of trouble, you know that?"

Mei's insides twisted. He knew that she was trespassing. Crap.

"You shouldn't be playing hooky, especially in this school with me around!" The man laughed, and relief washed over her like a well deserved shower. The security guard didn't suspect a thing!

* * *

The inside was just as fancy as she always thought it would be like: The floors were glossy, reflecting back mirror images. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling, lighting up the hall ways with a warm yellow. Even the lockers were extravagant; they were made out of gold!

The guard pushed her again, urging her to keep going forward. She nearly crashed into a door.

"Watch where you're going!" he scolded. "You're at the Headmaster's office, so get ready!" He laughed again and knocked on the door.

Mei stared at him. "Headmaster?"

"You gotta talk to him if you got caught playing hooky."He smirked. "You're going to be in a lot of trouble young man."

"But—" She was interrupted by the loud smack of the door being swung into a wall. Short man in an impeccably clean and white tuxedo with dark hair greased back stood there.

"Yessss?" he drawled, with a hint of annoyance.

"Headmaster! This here boy was trying to play hooky!"

The man's expression darkened. "Oh… was he?"

"Yes sir, yes sir! I'll leave you to deal with him!" The guard bent down, and hissed into Mei's ear, "Good luck!" Then he walked away, whistling.

Mei shuddered. She didn't like old men whispering into her ear. It was plain _creepy_.

"Well. Come inside." The man opened the door even wider, eyes boring into her. If she tried escaping, he would probably just call even more security guard after her. Mei walked in. she could only hope that the man was as unsuspecting at the person from before. The Headmaster scurried to a velvet seat behind a desk and nodded towards the chair across him.

Mei cautiously sat down, wary of what was about to come.

The headmaster took out a binder that read _NAMES_ and flipped it open. He looked up at her. "You know, playing hooky in MY school is grounds of expulsion immediately. What's your name?" he asked, stretching out the syllables of each word.

Mei gulped. That was the one thing she couldn't let happen. Falsely expelled before she could meet Kiku? Not on her watch! "Well, you see, I'm actually… a…a new student here!" She flashed him a grin, hoping that was believable.

The man closed the binder and folded his hands together. "Oh? Is that so? You're wearing the wrong uniform though… why is that?"

"Um, you see… I never got the school's uniform, so I decided to wear something different from it, so I wouldn't stick out so much on my first day!"

"Humph. Then, why did that security guard inform us that you were playing hooky then?"

"I was just outside the gate… since I…um… was confused! Yes! Confused. I didn't know how to get inside the building, but that man assumed I was playing hooky. Which I wasn't." Technically, she was telling the truth.

"Sounds believable, I suppose. Although we didn't get a notification we would be getting a new student today. " He raised a trimmed eyebrow at her. "It's a bit strange, don't you think? Also, I couldn't help but notice, but your voice is awfully girly sounding."

Oh god.

He was on to her.

An alarm blared out, cutting through whatever excuse she was hatching up. That had been the bell, wasn't it? Kiku was out! She abruptly stood and gave a curt nod before bolting out the door.

"HEY!" the Headmaster screamed after her. She ignored him, diving into the crowd of boys flooding the hall. She glanced around for Kiku, wanting to find him before the Headmaster and his guards found her. Bodies jostled her around, making the feat of finding him quite difficult.

A douche crashed into her from behind, flinging her out of the stream of kids. She steadied herself against a locker, scowling at the mass of boys in the bigger hallway in front of her. Luckily now she was in a much more tranquil filled hall, with just a couple of people in it.

"HEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" someone screamed form the distance. The voice came closer and closer, until… she violently shoved into somebody, knocking them both down.

"Oww…"she groaned, opening her eyes to meet annoyed, honey colored ones of the one she landed on. She stared at them. Whoever was under her had beautiful eyes _and_ long lashes. Their dark brown hair was also just as pretty, reaching to the middle of their neck.

This was either a really pretty boy or… someone who was cross dressing, just like her.

"Are you a girl?" she asked.

Mei watched as the person raised a hand… and promptly flicked her on the forehead. She jerked away from them in shock, planting a palm over where she was hit.

The person stood up, brushed themselves, and looked down at her with coldly. "No," they spoke simply, and Mei immediately knew it was not a 'she', but a 'he'.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She smiled at him sheepishly. That was a pretty embarrassing mistake.

Laughter erupted from behind them. The boy closed his eyes and said, "Yong Soo. Stop that. You were the one who pushed this person into me, weren't you?"

A boy with black hair came into a view, wiping tears from his eyes. "Sorry about that. I guess I didn't see him there." He snorted and burst into a laughing fit again. " Someone thought you were a girl! It's because you look so feminine Xiao! "

Xiao shot him an icy glare and turned back to Mei. "What are you doing here anyways? Girls aren't allowed. "

Mei grew stunned, but quickly snapped out of it. "G-girl?" she spat out in the manliest tone she could muster up and shook her head. "I-I'm not a girl! I mean, do you hear my voice?"

"It's obvious that you're a girl. You sound like one and—"He bent down, reaching out and twiddling with a strand of her REAL hair between his fingers. "—this," he finished, letting it fall on her face.

Blankly, Mei blew it away.

Crap.

* * *

**What better way to get off on the right foot than assuming someone is a girl? :D**

**So uh, please review! As long as someone let's me know they'll be reading, I'll be continuing with this. :D **


	2. Keep on Running

**Hey guys! So I'm leaving to go somewhere ****tomorrow, so I decided it was best to just update this now. I thank you for all the follows and stuff, but I would REALLLYYY appreciate a review. D: Please? THIS FIC IS STARVING FOR THEM. Look I am now a review beggar. Shameless, I know. **

* * *

He knew. He knew that she was girl.

Frantically, Mei stuffed her hair back into the wig. When she had tied her hair earlier before putting on her wig, she must have been too careless about it.

"I-I'm not a girl!" she exclaimed.

He fixed her with a cold stare. "Don't even try denying it."

Mei bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Denying seemed rather fruitless now. This was bad. Very bad.

Yong Soo pushed Xiao out of the way and stuck his face in front of her. "You're a girl?!" He chuckled, eyes trailing down to her chest before disappointment flashed across his face. Mei ignored him, much too occupied with that fact that she had been discovered.

Xiao kicked the Korean away. "Why don't you go catch up with Kiku? I'll deal with her."

Mei didn't even care she was discovered now. Did she hear that right? Kiku? As in Kiku Honda? the boy she had a crush on ever since she laid eyes upon him in middle school?

Yong Soo grinned, getting up. "Fine. Flat girls don't really interest me anyways. You can have her. You better hurry Xiao, before the bus leaves!" He spun around on his heels and darted off.

Mei shot up from the ground like a bullet. Where ever that raven-haired boy was going, was were Kiku was!

Xiao snatched her wrists, holding her back. "Um…"she said awkwardly, glancing down at her hand and back at him. His face was unreadable, which made Mei feel a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "Could you… please let go?"

He shook his head. "Answer my question first. Why are you here? "

"I-I'm just looking for someone... The Kiku you just mentioned… wouldn't happen to be Kiku Honda, would it?" Oh, how she hoped it was.

"So you're looking for Kiku?"

She nodded eagerly, a grin stretching across her face. That confirmed it! Kiku was outside! Now if only this boy would just _let go_ of her…

Xiao narrowed his eyes, _tightening_ his hold around her. "And you do that by cross dressing and breaking into our school?"

Hesitating, she nodded. Wow. Hearing it come from another person made Mei think the sheer idea of what she just did was ludicrous.

"Hmm," he mused simply. "You're a stalker."

She nearly choked on her spit and coughed, obviously caught off guard. Xiao then let go of her hand. "I'm going to go," he said curtly and quickly ran after his friend.

"WAIT! I'm not a stalker! I'm just… HEY COME BACK!" she yelled. Without bothering to even listen, Xiao had disappeared around the corner.

Mei stared at where he used to be, baffled and infuriated. A stranger she just met for the first time—that didn't even know her name—called her a stalker and just LEFT?! How RUDE! She clenched her teeth, ready to storm off after him.

"There! I found you, you little perv!"

"I'm sorry, did you call me a _perv_?" Mei shouted angrily, not at all liking that she was being called something else after being called a stalker. She whipped her head around and her anger was immediately smothered out by fear. The Headmaster stood in front of her, riding on top of one of two very _large_ and _buff_ men. "Oh god…"she murmured, gawking up at them.

"Get her out of my school!" he screamed, shaking violently with rage.

"B-but I was just about to get out!" she said quickly, pointing shakily at the door all the way down the hallway. She inched towards them, watching with a fearful eye for any sudden movements."Oh no, you aren't getting off that easily for trespassing. GET HER!" The men made a grab at her. Yelping, she ducked under their arms and RAN through the hallway.

* * *

She pushed the door to the outside world, before realizing that it was PULL not push. Cursing to herself, she pulled the door open. She could hear the men's footsteps thud _right_ behind her. Crud.

Terrified, she bolted out of the building, the warm spring breeze blasting into her face. The gates were wide open, allowing the last few students to leave the school. Just a few more paces and she would be out…

"Close the gates! CLOSE THE GATES!" the Headmaster shrieked.

The gates closed seconds too late. Mei had managed to get past them. She panted, doubling over to catch her breath. They couldn't possibly chase her out of school grounds. They wouldn't!

"OPEN THE GATES! OPEN THE GATES!"

_They would! _Letting out a distressed sob, she forced her legs to keep running. She was EXHAUSTED and felt like collapsing on the ground at any given moment. If she didn't get them of her tail soon, she would be in trouble.

Then, like a savior coming to rescue her, a small beauty store emerged from the corner of her eye. Perfect! She pulled off her sweat matted wig, more than ready to experience air condition while hiding. She kept her eyes glued onto it. It was getting closer and closer until… she collided into someone.

"Oof!" she cried and then briefly apologized without making eye contact. She never wanted to seem rude to a random stranger (unlike that one kid Xiao), but she was in quite of a hurry. She pushed open the door of the store and a bell chimed, alerting whoever of her presence. She hurried into the back, where she ducked behind a shelf full of mirrors.

A man poked his head out from the aisle beside her, giving her a bewildered look. "... What are you doing in my store?" he asked gingerly. "Are you… homeless?"

Homeless? Why would he think that she was homeless? "Um, no. I just need to hide here for a while. Just ignore me."

"From the cops?" he said fearfully." Are you hiding from the cops? I am NOT hiding people who are in trouble with the law in my shop. "

Mei tilted her head, confused on what the assumptions the man was spewing from his mouth. She glanced at a mirror and immediately understood. She really did look like some runaway homeless baddie. Her face was drenched in sweat (gross!) and her long hair was mangled, tossing and turning in all sorts of places. It was probably best not to tell the truth of her running away from security guards, since it was just as bad as running away from cops. "I'm actually just… um…. playing a game of hide and go seek."

The store owner stared at her, before nodding and going back into the front.

Mei sighed in relief. It was probably best to fix her hair before anyone else thought she was running away from the police. Using both hands, she clawed through her hair, working out tangles.

Wait. She was using both her hands.

She used to be holding her wig in one. She glanced around—it wasn't in the area around her either.

The stranger. Maybe when she bumped into the stranger, the wig in her hand got tossed into the air. If it was out there, laying in plain view in front of the stores, the Headmaster and his little posy would know EXACTLY where she would be.

_MEI WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS,_ she sobbed silently, clutching her head. Now she was left with two choices; to go outside and push her pooped out self to run, or to stay inside and get caught.

The choice was obvious. It was back to running.

"Nggh," she groaned, getting up. Then she heard a sound that made her blood run cold. A bell chime.

Someone else was in the store.

* * *

**I've always thought that if HK and Taiwan didn't know each for a long time and just met, they wouldn't get along well with one another. So yeah, sorry if that part in the beginning seem OOC.**

**I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on. And um, if you could just type something in that little review box... IT WOULD MAKE MY LIFE. PRETTY PLEASE. **

**Thanks for reading and I hope for you have a good 24/7 life! **


End file.
